


White

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: George wears white to Ringo and Barbara's wedding, much to Barbara's disapproval but Ringo has other things to worry about.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	White

**Author's Note:**

> An request from an friend.

Ringo woke up, in an hotel room, his head was sore and his legs felt sore, it was if he was chained to this bed in this hotel room, since when Ringo paid for an hotel room? maybe it was because he was spending the night, romancing with his love, he and Barbara were going to get married in two days. Ringo looked over to see his soon to be bride, covered in blankets, he couldn't see her head, Ringo slowly brought the blanket down, but when he did, he gasp. the person sleeping next to him did not have Barbara's long blonde hair, instead it was dark brown and short, there was something familiar about the back of that head. The body next to him and turned over, allowing Ringo to see the face, and to Ringo's surprise, it was George, they couldn't off... they didn't sleep together, Ringo lifted the blanket and noticed both him and George were naked, "shit" Ringo thought.

"Morning husband" George giggled, "FUCK..." Ringo yelled, George was about to cuddle him until Ringo pushed him off, "DON'T CALL ME THAT" "Call you what?" "HUSBAND... I'm not your husband, I'm engaged man, about to get married and now..." George couldn't really pay attention to what Ringo was saying, Ringo was standing there naked, and all George could look at, was what Ringo had between his legs, biting his lips at it, Ringo noticed and blushed as he put his boxers and pants on, "George, we were both drunk and this wasn't meant to happen" George got out of bed, using the blanket to cover his naked body, "How could you say it was a mistake? we both wanted it... you wanted it" Ringo packed his bags, "George, just don't ever tell anyone about this..." Ringo looked into George's eyes and George could see how misty Ringo's eyes were, "You told me, you loved me" George cried, "I'll see you at the wedding" Ringo spoke as he closed the door, leaving George alone in the room, with nothing but his memories.

The day of Ringo and Barbara's wedding came, and George was getting ready, he already had an outfit picked, an long white shirt with buttons, he didn't really know if he wanted to go to the wedding, but Ringo was his closest friend and as painful as it will be, he wanted to support Ringo. George had learnt that if you truly love someone, you must be willing to let them go, George's wife was still getting ready for the wedding, she had told George that it wasn't a good idea to wear white at someone's else's wedding, that it is disrespectful, but maybe George wants to wear white, to show Barbara that Ringo will always be his, that they have history.

Stepping into Ringo's home, George was the center of attention, some guests were whispering about George's choice of wearing white. George pour himself a glass of wine, "George, thank you for coming" "Of cause I came, I'm here to support my mate" George took a sip of his wine, "Mate, well that is very different from what we were that night" "I thought you never wanted to talk about it again" George poured himself more wine, Ringo was about to walk away until George grabbed his arm, "I'm happy for you, Ringo" they smiled at each other. Ringo walked away, talking to the other guests in the room, he couldn't stop starring at George, he looked beautiful in his outfit but then he remembered that George wearing white wasn't decent, he hoped Barbara wouldn't notice, he doesn't think she will, but George wearing white was the last of Ringo's thoughts, he was still feeling guilty over that night. 

George watched on as the man he loved was getting married to another, Barbara was a beautiful woman and George could see why, Ringo wanted to marry her but oh how George wished it was him, that Ringo was marrying instead. After the wedding, the newlyweds and the guests then all drove off to the function room. George had wondered if Barbara had noticed that he was wearing white, it felt awkward being the only two wearing white, but Barbara is probably too happy and lost in her big day to noticed, that's what George hoped. There were a few speeches, but George started to think of his special night with Ringo, it started with a few drinks at an bar, some flirting and chatting, then the hotel they when too, cuddling and watching the sun go down. It was innocent until George kissed Ringo, it was a quick peck and then Ringo returned the kiss, a lot more passionate, they stopped and confess their love to each other. George got on his hands and knees, begging for Ringo to be inside him, George moved his bum against Ringo's crotch, teasing Ringo to get on with it.

George tried to stop thinking about that night, it was never going to happen again and it wasn't right. George when into another room, trying to pull himself together, but he couldn't that night was all he had been thinking about, Ringo licked circles over George's hole, preparing him, before sliding his cock between George's butt cheeks and entering with one big thrust. Ringo started slow, leaning down and kissing George's neck, "Richard... I love you" George moaned, Ringo then kissed George on his lips, "I love you too" Ringo then picked up the pace, ramming into George, the bed shook and the photo above the bed, became crooked. Ringo wrapped his hand around George's dick, pulling it along with his thrusts, George came first, Ringo took one last deep thrust, he held it there, until he finally came hard inside of his lover. George felt his hands and knees give out and he felt onto the bed, Ringo laid on top of George, kissing his neck and back, when Ringo finally pull out, he brought George into his arms and they felt asleep.

Barbara then entered the room, George stop daydreaming, when he heard how loud that door closed, "Barbara..." "Are you like seriously wearing white on my wedding day?" George looked down at his outfit, "Come on, now Barbara it shouldn't matter, Ringo married you, not me" "I don't care George, don't you know how rude this is?" "Well yes, but I wore this because..." George bit his lip, he wanted to tell her the real reason, he decided to wear white, "I wore white, to show you that Ringo will always be mine" Barbara rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how delusional George was being, "Look I get, you have known him for a long time and that you have history, I'm sure you have some really nice memories, but his my husband" "Maybe so, but I have known him longer, I know him, we are soulmates" "I'll say it again, his my husband, so you back off" Barbara stood her ground, "I'm not after Ringo, I'm just telling you" "I don't care, you come here wearing white on my big day, now go home" "What go home? I'm an guest, I'm not going home" "Go home, I don't want you here" "I will go home, if Ringo wants me too" "Leave" "No, I'm not going anyway, now you back off" Barbara simply gave up at this point, as she made her way to the door, she felt something hit her back, "You bitch" George spoke, Barbara realized that George had just thrown a piece of the wedding cake at her, "now you done it" Barbara then took a large piece of the cake and threw it, laughing when the cake when on George's shirt, George took a piece of cake, "Ringo is mine" George threw the cake and it when all over Barbara's face, she wiped some of it off with her hands.

The cake fight when on for awhile, both George and Ringo throwing insults at each other, while ruining each other's outfits, meanwhile the other guests were wondering where George and Barbara were, the fight between Barbara and George soon came to an end, when all the guests entered the room. Ringo just stood there, looking embarrassed out of his mind, at the sight of his wife and mate covered in cake, who were obviously fighting over, Ringo didn't know what to do, other then leave the room.


End file.
